Bound in Thunder
by Sebille Faylinn
Summary: The Thunder Legion was always a team, even before they were known as the Thunder Legion. That's why Bickslow couldn't figure out WHY they were splitting up now! But then again...looking at his side he figured that they would be together again soon. *CHARACTER DEATH*
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya again guys! Happy Thanksgiving! :D  
So this is really just to get me back in the groove of writing again and this story will most likely be a two-shot (hopefully)  
I don't know what possessed me to write this, I don't usually write this sad stuff buuuuuuutt..yea  
This was edited by GoldCleaver who also came up with the title  
as always I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters**

They were a team long before joining Fairy Tail. Long before they had even met _him_. Back then it had just been them against the world; they were a team just trying to survive, a family just trying to live.

So _why_ were they splitting up now?!

Bickslow thought about this as he looked around him, anywhere but were his team mates were at. He couldn't look at them. At least not yet.

He thought about when it was just the three of them, living on the streets and always wondering when they could next eat. How their families had all abandoned them because of something they couldn't control; it wasn't like they asked to have magic! He never asked to have the ability to see people's souls as if they were just jackets over peoples bodies. Ever never asked to always live in constant fear that she would turn another loved one to stone. Freed never asked to have magic; so what if it wasn't "proper"!?

He remembered how the three of them became the four of them. When they finally met _him_. When they finally met Laxus, a whole new world had opened up to them, one where they were accepted and safe. How over time ever so slowly Laxus became one of them, the first outsider to be trusted.

He thought about all the missions they had gone on together; sometimes it was the four of them and other times it was the three of them, much like it was this time. This job had been no different than countless others before; take out a dark guild. Simple. It had started out easy enough; they had taken out three-fourths of the guild when it just started going _wrong_.

Finally looking at his team mates, his _family_ , Bickslow had to bite back a sob when he didn't see Freed's swirling purple soul or Evergreen's dancing green one. Instead all he seen was them- just them- and oh God did it hurt because at his angle all he can see is Freed's blood-soaked jacket and Ever's unseeing eyes.

As he started to move towards them Bickslow finally noticed all of his own wounds, mostly the deep gash in his side that was bleeding heavily and making it very hard for him to move his left leg. He could already tell, already feel it, he had lost to much blood and no help was coming.

 _'It looks like we'll be together again soon, guys,'_ he thought to himself. Dragging himself towards his friends, he didn't even make it to one of them before he collapsed to the ground

With the last of his magic power, the last of his strength, and the last of his life, Bickslow sent out one of his babies back to Fairy Tail. They needed to know.

Then he closed his eyes for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again, so here is the final piece of Bound By Thunder. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading my story!**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters**_

 _BAM!_

Lightning struck down again somewhere in Mongolia, it had been thundering for a week all throughout the town. At any other time the citizens would of been complaining about this by now, especially as it was lightning made from Fairy Tails own Laxus Dryer, but not this time. Everyone knew why this was happening and even if people were growing tired of the constant lightning no one dared ask the man to stop. Not this time.

Laxus hadn't been in the guild in week, instead he had been at home grieving, everywhere he looked he sees something that reminded him of Freed Evergreen and Bickslow.

Over on the side table was a book that Freed had left there one day, an old tomb about a lost civilization.

Sitting on his coffee table was some nail polish that Ever had left the last time they were there, bright colors of green purple and red.

Then right beside his landline were some of Bickslow's spare tools for wood carving.

Up on his mantle was a picture.

It showed four teenagers all with big smiles on their faces. It had been taken the day that the Thunder Legion was officially announced as a team. One of Laxus' favorite days.

 **O_O_O_**

Laxus sat in a heap on his couch, there were bags under his puffed up eyes and a permanent frown on his face, his hair was greased up and matted in some places, and his clothes were rumpled and smelled like he had been wearing them for a few days...which he had.

One week ago to this day his whole world had come crashing down.

Memories and 'what if's ' had been running around in his head for hours on end driving him further and further into a depression. The biggest 'what if' was the worst because no matter how much he denied it Laxus knew it was the one that could have changed _everything_

What if Laxus had gone with them?

They had asked, of course they had. Bickslow had very nearly _begged_ him to come along. And he hadn't.

 **O_O_O_**

 _"Hey Laxus! We're going on a mission, want to join?" Bickslow asked as he came up behind his friend_

 _The guild hall was more packed then normal as many teams were returning from missions, the Thunder Legion on the other hand was just leaving on one to take down a dark guild_

 _Laxus grunted his reply, "can't."_

 _Makarov had asked his grandson if he could help him do some paperwork that afternoon and Laxus had agreed since this would be some great time to spend with his grandfather. Granted the paperwork would be dull and he would much rather be out taking down a dark guild, Laxus still wanted to spend some time with his grandfather just like when he was younger._

 _"But Laaaaaaxxxxxuuuuuuusssssss," Bickslow whined, draping himself over the blond man._

 _"Leave him alone Bix," called Freed as he walked up to the two with Ever at his side._

 _"Yeah, the big bad Laxus wants to spend time with his grandpa," laughed Ever._

And so the Thunder Legion left on that last mission and Laxus had stayed behind.

 **O_O_O_**

The funeral of the Thunder Legion, one of Fairy Tails longest lasting team was held two days ago, four days since The Mission.

The funeral was a solemn affair, all of Fairy Tail was there, it was raining and of course Lightning was coming down everywhere. Words were said, but all of this was lost to the blond man as he stared at the three fresh graves of his friends. His family.

Not once did Laxus ever think that one day he would be the one to bury his friends, he always thought it would be the other way around. He would give himself up to protect the three of them and they would be safe and live longer lives. Not die on a mission he wasn't even a part of!

 **O_O_O_**

Sighing Laxus got up off the couch, he had made a decision.

Treading towards the shower, he was assaulted with the memory of that day, but instead of putting him into another depressed slump, it instead only made him more sure of his decision.

 _Wendy ran into the guild with a little wooden totem clutched in her hands it was beat up and missing one wing_

 _She ran all the way to Laxus, ignoring everyone else, even Carla, "Laxus! I found one of Bickslow's dolls outside!"_

 _Fasert then she could blink Laxus was out of his seat and had taken the totem from her, he seen that it was Pipi_

 _"Pipi what's wrong? Where are the others?!"_

 _The little doll rolled over in his hands, as if trying to get a better view of him before saying, "Good bye"_

 _Then it was like the doll got heavier somehow almost like something had left it, and something had. The soul of Pipi was gone. Which meant something had happened to Bickslow..._

 _"Mira! Where is the Thunder Legion RIGHT NOW!?"_

 _As soon as he was told where they were he summoned his lightning and was gone_

 **O_O_O_**

Laxus walked into his washroom and stripped off his smelly clothes and climbed into the shower, he didn't even notice that the water was freezing he was too lost in his memories for it to matter

 _Once he arrived at his destination Laxus could smell his team inside and what was worse, he could smell their blood and lots of it._

 _Tearing into the hall with an animalistic urgency Laxus froze, not even two feet in. There on the floor almost forming a triangle was his team._

 _His team_

 _on the floor_

 _dead._

 _Laxus looked at them in horror, he wanted to run to them and check to see if they were still alive, but it felt like a great weight was weighing him down and he couldn't move_

 _Bickslow was right in front of him, maybe 4 feet away, both arms were stretched above his head as if he was reaching for the others. His visor was missing and his head was angled towards the door so Laxus could see his eyes once so full of life now dull and lifeless. Blood clocked his left leg and was pooled on the ground beneath him staining it a dark crimson._

 _Bickslow was gone._

 _His best friend was gone,_

 _his drinking buddy,_

 _his brother_

 _gone._

Tears slid down the dragon slayer's face as he stood under the spray of water.

 _To Bix's left was Evergreen, beautiful Evergreen, once so full of life and protective of her boys. Now splayed out on the ground as if she had simply been asleep, but Ever would never sleep on such a dirty floor. If it weren't for her eyes Laxus could pretend that she simply was asleep._

 _Except that she wasn't._

 _Her eyes were wide open and her face set in an expression of shock. From where he was Laxus couldn't see where she had been hurt, but there too was blood pooled underneath her. It mixed with her long brown hair and staining her green dress._

 _Laxus felt his heart break even more,_

 _his little sister was gone too._

 _Gone and never coming back._

Laxus was completely broken down in the shower now. He didn't want to remember this, but he did, he remembers every little detail of finding his family like that. It was burned into his memory.

 _Almost against his will Laxus looked over at the final member of the thunder legion. Whatever was left of his heart shattered at the sight that greeted him._

 _Freed lay crumpled on the ground with his hair splayed out around him mixing with the pool of blood under him. His face was ashy gray ,and there was blood on his lips, his eyes were closed. His red jacket was socked a dark crimson with blood._

 _Freed_

 _oh God, Freed too_

 _Freed was his other brother,_

 _the one they all went to with their troubles and when they needed comfort._

 _And now he too was gone._

 _Laxus finally made himself walk towards them, he got to the middle of the triangle they formed before he broke down. Falling to his knees, big fat crocodile tears fell down his face as sobs wracked his body._

Slowly Laxus cleaned himself up before making his way out of the shower and to his room. He couldn't remember how long he was there with them before the rest of the guild showed up, he only remembered his grandfather trying to comfort him through his own tears. As the memories finished playing out in his head Laxus finished getting ready, all across Mongolia townspeople and guild members looked up to the sky's when they noticed the lightning stop for the first time in a week.

Laxus walked outside of his house and made his way up to the guild, he ignored the people who stared at him as he walked past he didn't care about them. Not now.

Everything stopped the minute he walked into the guild hall, Natsu and Grey looked like they were in the middle of a fight and Erza was just about to break it up. Cana, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia were all at a table but had turned around to look at him when he walked in. And Mira and Gramps were at the bar

"Laxus?" asked Makarov.

Silence ran through the guild for what felt like an eternity before Laxus finally spoke, "you know why I'm here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I...I can't stay here. At least not right now."

Makarov looked at his grandson in sadness, as much as he wanted him to stay with him, with the guild, he knew this had been coming. The Thunder Legion was more Laxus' family than the rest of the guild and now they were gone.

"Promise me you'll write."

"I will, good bye Gramps."

Makarov watched his grandson turn and walk away from the guild, as much as he hoped and wished it, he knew he wouldn't be seeing him again. The Laxus Fairy Tail knew had left with the Thunder Legion and he was never coming back.

"Good bye, Laxus."


End file.
